


Question

by bandgrad2008



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgrad2008/pseuds/bandgrad2008
Summary: Jade's nervous.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Question

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a super short piece that a friend gave me a prompt for. I'm a little stuck on inspiration.   
> Please enjoy and review.

She shouldn’t be nervous.

She knew exactly how she felt and had known for the past two years, she just didn’t know that everything would play out the way it did. How could she have possibly known that a certain girl would walk into her life and never give up on being her friend. As annoyed as she was about Tori’s persistence, she can’t say she hated it. But she was Jade West, for gods’ sake. She had to act as though she wasn’t conflicted about her feelings toward the girl.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t as great at hiding them as she thought. Beck had noticed and confronted her about it with the assurance that he would gladly step aside if she would be happier with Tori. He’d been incredibly supportive while she had figured out what she wanted and had even asked Sikowitz to set them up on a fake date, which had finally become real toward the end when Jade had admitted that she enjoyed Tori’s company.

And two years later, her feelings had only gotten stronger, as had their friendship and relationship, and she knew what she wanted. She shouldn’t be nervous at all.

But she was.

She dries her face with a towel and stares at the small box on the edge of the sink. Swallowing the lump of anxiety in her throat, she grabs the box and leaves the bathroom, hiding it behind her back as she heads downstairs. She finds Tori sitting at the dining room table, typing something on her laptop, and she pauses, smiling as she watches the woman’s facial expressions behind her glasses. She approaches the table slowly, causing Tori to look up at her.

“Hey, what do you want for dinner? Cat and Robbie are talking about meeting up for a double date,” she explains, gesturing to the messenger on her screen.

“We can go out,” Jade says dismissively. She fidgets with the box behind her back and leans down to kiss her girlfriend. Pulling away, she smiles. “I love you.” Tori narrows her eyes with suspicion, and Jade’s heart beats even faster. “We both know speeches aren’t really my thing, so I got you this,” she opens the box and holds it out for Tori, “and I was wondering if you would marry me?”

Tori laughs and stands, embracing Jade and kisses her. “Yes.”


End file.
